


사랑했나봐 (I think I loved you)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 10 (JungWoo Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JungWoo no comprende por qué DongYoung ya no lo quiere.





	사랑했나봐 (I think I loved you)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Vic, siento haber tardado tanto que ya no recordabas siquiera que te debía un fanfic.  
> No soy muy dicha en escribir cosas de este estilo, pero he intentado que fuera algo que doliera un poquito y que al final fuera bonito. Espero que os guste.

_“Creí… que estaba enamorado de ti… pero fue solo una ilusión…”_

 

            Aquellas palabras se habían repetido en la mente de JungWoo a todas horas desde hacía una semana. Se habían repetido una y otra vez, junto con la situación que las había desencadenado y la situación que había llegado después de ellas. Y cada vez que se repetía en su mente todo aquello, JungWoo no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal, qué era lo que había provocado aquello, qué era lo que había podido salir tan horriblemente mal para que DongYoung le hubiera hecho tantísimo daño cuando éste le había prometido cuando comenzaron a salir juntos que jamás le haría daño, que jamás le haría llorar como sí había hecho su ex cada día. Pero, aunque junto a DongYoung no había llorado más que de risa o felicidad en el último año, aquella semana había llorado de angustia y tristeza más que lo había hecho con su ex.

 

            JungWoo no lo entendía.

 

            JungWoo no entendía por qué DongYoung que siempre lo había tratado bien, que siempre le había dicho lo mucho que lo quería, le hubiera hecho tantísimo daño.

 

            Porque JungWoo había vivido muy feliz junto a él en el último año, había podido vivir sin ninguna preocupación amorosa porque ambos se querían y respetaban y todo había sido perfecto, incluidas las pequeñas riñas que habían tenido en aquellos meses. No obstante, después de las últimas palabras que DongYoung le había dedicado, JungWoo simplemente pensaba que todo aquello había sido una ilusión, una ilusión creada por él… porque DongYoung no lo quería, como le había asegurado en numerosas ocasiones.

 

            —JungWoo.

 

            El chico alzó la cabeza al escuchar una voz llamándolo, encontrándose con su amigo Kun, que lo había acogido en su casa mientras encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para buscar un nuevo lugar en el que vivir y recoger sus cosas del piso en el que había vivido con DongYoung, en la puerta de la habitación que le había sido cedida, acompañado de su novio Ten. JungWoo se levantó de la cama y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ambos, queriendo aparentar que estaba mucho mejor de lo que estaba en aquellos momentos.

 

            —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, tras aclararse un poco la voz.

 

            Ninguno de los dos chicos contestó inmediatamente, ambos se miraron durante unos momentos y, en silencio, con solo gestos, se animaron a hablar el uno al otro. JungWoo entendió sin que le dijeran nada que lo que querían contarle era un tema delicado y ninguno de ellos quería hablar primero, probablemente relacionado con DongYoung.

 

            —¿De qué se trata? —volvió a preguntar.

 

            Kun y Ten volvieron a centrar su atención en él y al final fue Ten el que comenzó a hablar para contarle lo que habían ido a decirle.

 

            —Kun no estaba de acuerdo en que te lo contara —empezó—, pero yo creía que era necesario que te lo contara porque es importante y porque no quería que siguieras torturándote.

            —Sigo sin estar de acuerdo —replicó Kun—. No se merece que intercedas por él —y añadió al final—. Es un capullo.

            —Sabes que no lo ha hecho porque quisiera, sino porque no tenía elección —dijo Ten.

            —Siempre hay elección, yo elegí —contestó el otro.

 

            JungWoo observó a sus amigos, entre confuso por su conversación y curioso, sabiendo en parte que se trataba de algo relacionado con DongYoung pero no entendiendo exactamente el qué. El chico acabó carraspeado para recordarle a sus amigos su presencia en el lugar y para que estos siguieran contándole aquello que habían ido a contarle y no siguieran discutiendo entre ellos de aquella forma.

 

            —Lo sentimos —murmuró Kun, al darse cuenta de ello.

            —Solo contadme lo que hayáis venido a contarme —les dijo.

            —Está bien —asintió Ten—. Estuve hablando anoche con DongYoung, para pedirle explicaciones del por qué había sido tan capullo contigo y, aunque al principio me dio largas, al final me acabó confesando que no había sido porque él hubiera querido hacerlo… sino porque había recibido presiones de su familia para ello y… la verdad es que también está fatal… es como un zombi.

 

            JungWoo inspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, después se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no dejar que las lágrimas escaparan y recorrieran su rostro de nuevo. No podía ser cierto. DongYoung no podía haberle hecho tantísimo daño simplemente porque desde su familia lo hubieran presionado porque él se había alejado de ellos hacía bastante tiempo, cuando éstos habían descubierto que era homosexual y le habían dado un ultimátum. DongYoung había escogido su felicidad por encima de la de su familia y había cortado sus lazos con ella por completo.

 

            El chico reunió todo el valor que pudo para decirle aquello a sus amigos sin derramar una lágrima, pero antes de que pudiera esbozar siquiera una palabra, Ten volvió a hablar.

 

            —Su hermano mayor se fugó hace un mes y su padre hace tiempo que está en el hospital —murmuró—. La compañía familiar estaba en manos de gente que querían destruir a la familia y su madre le rogó que regresara y los ayudara… y la única forma en la que podía hacerlo era con un matrimonio arreglado para que la empresa se quedara en manos de gente amiga —le contó el chico—. Él lo ha intentado porque en el fondo todavía se preocupa por ellos, pero anoche me dijo que no podía más y que se sentía demasiado culpable por haberte hecho daño cuando podía haber tratado de explicártelo.

 

            JungWoo volvió a tomar aire para evitar las lágrimas, pero aquella vez le fue imposible y éstas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Aquello que le había contado Ten sonaba tan a algo que haría DongYoung y le dolía tantísimo el corazón dentro de su pecho sabiendo aquello, sabiendo que el mayor había acabado haciéndole daño porque había querido ayudar a su familia una última vez… y JungWoo quería odiarlo, quería seguir odiándolo, pero realmente no podía hacerlo después de aquello.

 

            —¿Dónde está? —cuestionó.

            —Está en el salón —murmuró Kun—. Dice que ha hablado esta mañana con su familia y les ha dejado las cosas claras… yo no quería dejarlo entrar, pero la casa es de Ten.

            —Creo que ambos habéis sufrido lo suficiente esta semana, por eso lo he dejado entrar —dijo Ten—, pero eres tú el que debe tomar la decisión de verlo o no hacerlo.

 

            JungWoo asintió, con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, y después simplemente se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, dándole las gracias a sus amigos al pasar junto a ellos para dirigirse al salón a ver a DongYoung. No tenía claro si lo iba a perdonar por haber incumplido aquella promesa que le había hecho cuando comenzaron a salir juntos… pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, quería entenderlo, quería verlo y quería saber si seguía queriéndolo o no.

 


End file.
